Two Cursed Families
by KaMiruRon
Summary: The Sohma's thought they were only ones cursed. When a new family moves in next door, everything changes! The new family has a curse of their own: Under the same conditions of the Sohmas, the new family becomes part of the astrological zodiac!
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

I thought it'd be fun to have a chinese zoadiac and the astrological zodiac. 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**: Moving In

_Crash_! Something broke against the floor. A girl of sixteen was trying to clean it up before the owner of the house came. Too late.

"Miyu, what did you do?" A twenty-year-old girl asked.

"Break something. At least I'm trying to clean it up, Ran!" Miyu said.

Ran's cellphone rang. She answered it, and Miyu could see she was not all that happy. Ran sighed, and told Miyu she needed to pick up some crazy Kotobuki from the police. He was twelve. Miyu, sighed, finished cleaning up the broken pieces, and went up to her room. She took out a sketch pad and started drawing. Ran left the house to go pick up whoeve it was.

When Ran entered the police station, she saw an angry boy sitting in the corner. She remembered that the head did tell her that one of the cursed was a starnge boy. With a groan, Ran asked the boy, "You are a Kotobuki, right?"

"Yeah, and what do you need to know about it?" The boy said bitterly.

"Are you a relative of his?" One of the police asked.

"Yes, and I'm taking him home," Ran said firmly, grabbing the boy by the wrist and dragging him to the car, with him yelling, "Let go!"

Miyu heard the door open and slam, and heard the boy yelling. She grabbed her sketchbook, her color pencil pouch, and went downstairs. "Ran, who's that? I've seen him somehwere."

"He was at the New Year's fest, remember?" Ran said. "Now, introduce yourself."

"I'm Shadow Kotobuki," The boy said. He had messy black hair and piercing green eyes, just like Miyu.

"Shadow? I'm Ran Kotobuki," The older of the two girls said. She had blonde hair blues eyes, and wasn't liked that much by the head. Oh well.

"I'm Miyu, the artist of the family," the younger girl said. Shadow perked up when he heard artist.

"You draw?" Shadow asked. Miyu nodded, noticing how Shadow took interest. She handed over her book to Shadow and let him draw.

"Ran, where are the-" Miyu started when the bell rang. "Nevermind. A little bit is answered, anyway."

Ran answered the door, and greeted a boy with pale brown hair and eyes. He was about seventeen. Miyu screamed and ran back upstairs. The boy said, "Miyu never liked me anyway."

"Who are you?" Ran asked.

"I'm Eric Kotobuki. I think you're Ran?" he said.

"Yes. Is anyone with you?" Ran asked.

Eric stepped aside, and a girl of ten said, "There's me. I'm Brianna Kotobuki, and this is my brother, Brad Kotobuki." She pointed to a boy of nineteen that behind Eric. Both Brianna and Brad had pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"More people?" Shadow looked at Brianna. "Bri-chan!"

"Shadow!" Brianna cried, tackling the boy. "Yay!"

"Brianna, I know you and Shadow are friends, but I think you should stop tackling him before he gets hurt," Brad sighed. Shadow said he was fine.

"We now have...six people in this house," Miyu called from the top of the stairs. "Are we going to visit the neighbors tomorrow?"

"Why not?" Eric said. "I think we should pay a visit."

Ran did not like the look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Neighbors Disater

I was doing my astrological zodiac research last night, and so I paired up the six people we have now with one of the signs. Randomnly, may I add. I went to go look at Aries, and saw it was a ram, and I thought, "Whoa. Ran's name is so much like the animal." I almost freaked. I told you it was random. And about Shadow: he is based off of someone I know. If he acts somewhat wierd, that would be my friend.

_

* * *

_

The next day the six Kotobukis were standing in front of the Sohma house.

"You can't be bloody serious," Shadow said. "Do I _have_ to go here? I'd rather stay home."

"Shut up brat, and let Ran and Brad talk," Eric hissed.

Brianna clung to Shadow, chattering happily with Miyu. Miyu answered back, and without anybody noticing, except for Eric, she pushed the doorbell.

When someone answered the door, Ran jumped. She quickly recovered and politely said, "Hello. I'm Ran Kotobuki, one of the people who moved in next door."

One look was all Brad needed to see this person was crazy. He took a step back before the person said, "I'm soooorry! You must be cold outside! Come in!"

"Rit-chan, you're not scaring anybody, are you?" Shigure asked.

"We're not that cold, don't worry," Eric assured. It was winter, and was pretty cold, but they didn't feel anything. Oh well.

"He's not scaring us," Miyu said. She bent down and whispered to Brianna, "Bri-chan, do not go and hug him, okay?"

"Why not?" Brianna asked innocently.

"You know what happens," Miyu said sternly.

"Onee-chan, you're no fun," Brianna pouted.

When everybody was in, Shadow and Miyu noticed that there were no teens around. They exchanged looks that said, 'I thought there would be three, from what I heard. Right?'

Shigure noticed the look, and said, "They're at school now, but they'll be back soon."

"Brianna, I know what you're thinking. Don't do it," Brad warned. He turned to Eric. "If you encouraged her to do this, I'll kill you."

"Do what?" Shigure asked.

"N-nothing!" Miyu stammered. She glared at Eric. She mouthed, 'One of the reasons I don't like you.'

"Hi, I'm Brianna Kotobuki!" The young girl said cheerfully. "I'm the-"

"I'm Ran Kotobuki," The oldest said, cutting off Brianna. She knew what she wa about to say.

After introducing everybody, they were talking pleasently. Time went by, and soon Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were home.

"Who are these people?" Kyo asked.

"They're our new neighbors, the Kotobukis," Shigure told him.

"Hello," everybody told each other. Brianna, acting like a little baby again, Brad noticed, hugged Tohru. She and Tohru started talking, and Miyu and Shadow thought it wise to listen, because if Brianna said anything, they would need to cover it up.

"Excuse me for a minute," Ran said, dragging Eric with her. She needed to talk to him about something. She went into a different room, and said viciously to Eric, "Did you tell Brianna to hug anybody?"

"Maybe."

"I hate when you're like that. Answer me straight. Did you tell Brianna to hug someone?"

"I did."

Ran groaned, and was about to yell at Eric when she heard someone yelling, "Ran! We need to leave!"

Ran glared at Eric before running out of the room. "What happened?"

"Brianna hugged Yuki," Shadow whispered behind her. "Bri transformed, but luckily Miyu hid her. We need to get back to the house."

"Dammit," Ran said under her breath. "Eric, I'm so killing you when we get home."

A small meow. "Hush, Bri-chan," Miyu said, already out the door. She had taken the time to memorize the way they came in, and the minute Bri had transformed, grabbed her, her clothes, and ran.

When Miyu got to the house, she put the little lion (She was small) that was Brianna in her room and told her that when she transformed back, to put on her clothes and come back downstairs.

Ran came storming in, very mad. She said, "Brianna! We told you not to hug anyone!"

"She's upstairs," Miyu said, indicating the room above of them.

Shadow came in after Ran, grabbed a staff that was close by, and hid near the door. Brad came in, noticed Shadow, but didn't saw a word, and continued to walk. When Eric came in, Shadow whacked him over the head with the staff

"You deserve that," Shadow said through gritted teeth. Ran looked happy when Shadow did that. "Thanks for letting me do it, Ran."

"No problem. But now I'm afraid we'll have to inform him about what we did," Ran said. Miyu looked up from what she was drawing. Brad, Eric, and Shadow, ready to hit Eric again, stopped still and looked at Ran as if she was crazy.

"We can't tell him! No way!" Miyu wailed. "He'd get mad and keep as all at main house!"

"And I'm not all too pleased if he does," Shadow muttered, shuddering. No one really liked the head of the family. Brianna came downstairs while everyone was silent, and she didn't look too happy either.

"You're not going to say it was me, are you?" Brianna asked, worried. "I'm really sorry!"

"We aren't, don't worry," Miyu comforted. "At least it wasn't me."

"You would've been much harder to hide, seeing as how there would've been two of you," Brad said.

"And one of them is a rebel," Miyu laughed, breaking the tension that was in the room. Everybody started talking about how it was good it wasn't them, because every one of their forms were larger (Except for Shadow's, but it was dangerous) than the little lion Brianna had been.

"It wasn't me, which is good, because then I'd probably die from being out of water," Brad said, imitating a fish.

"You would. At least I didn't transform, so I couldn't break anything," Ran said.

"You broke my guitar with your hooves!" Eric yelled. "I'm not forgiving you for that."

"So? At least I'm not big, ugly, and slow," Shadow taunted.

"You evil little scorpion!" Eric tackled Shadow.

"Get off!"

"Hey you two! Cut it out!" Ran and Miyu laughed, trying to separate the two boys.

_-In the Sohma house-_

"I wonder why they left so quickly?" Tohru wondered aloud.

"Don't be such an idiot. It's good they left, because Yuki transformed," Kyo said, his voice muffled.

"It was my fault for letting them in! I'm sooorry!" Ritsu cried.

"It wasn't your fault, Rit-chan," Shigure assured.

"I saw two puffs of smoke. Who was the other?" Tohru thought about it for a minute before answering her own question. "Was it Brianna-chan?"

"Nah. She looked normal enough," Kyo said. Yuki appeared behind Kyo, coming back from putting on his clothes.

"And I think it was her," Yuki said calmly.

"Why? I don't think a seven-year-old has a curse on her. That's just stupid," Kyo snorted.

"Explain to me why they left, instead of just staying?" Kyo couldn't come up with anything. "See? You can't come up with anything."

"I think we'll have to inform Akito..." Shigure muttered.

"So their memories will have to be erased?" Tohru asked, worried.

"Maybe."

* * *

Sorry if this chapter sucked! I came up with Brianna hugging someone, with her being eight and happy go lucky. Please R&R, if you think this chapter is worthy. 


	3. The Water Carrier and Family Chaos

Guess who's coming now, by the chapter's name! Obvious, actually. He (Just gave you a hint when he's mentioned) comes in when all chaos reigns supreme! Bwahahaha! Anybody who actually wants to make a Kotobuki (As in the remaining...four signs left are: Virgo, Libra, Sagittarius, and Capricorn), feel free to make one. Make sure to include what they transform into. Anybody want to help me figure out Aquarius' transformation? 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Furuba. I do own the Kotobukis, for they are mine.

Chapter three: The Water Carrier and Family Chaos

Poke. Poke. Poke. "Shadow, what do you want?!" Miyu asked irritably.

"Noothing," Shadow said.

"Miyu, Shadow, Bri-chan," Ran called from the dining room. "We have something to discuss."

_-Dining Room-_

"WHAT?!" Both Miyu and Shadow shouted. "You can't be serious!"

Miyu looked down at her school uniform. "Urgh, sailor fuku. Can't be serious. Why couldn't you get me one in black, if you were going to do this?"

Shadow glared at Ran. "You signed us up for school? In the middle of winter?"

"Yay, school!" Brianna said happily, dancing around. Shadow shoved her into a seat.

"It's not 'yay' Brianna," Shadow groaned. "I have to go to grade school with her? She's going to be a total airhead!"

"Do I have to go to the same school as Eric?" Miyu muttered.

"Hey, at least we won't be in the same class," Eric told her. "I'll be one grade higher."

"Ran and I are still looking for a college to go to that's not far from here," Brad annouced. Miyu grumbled something under her breath. "What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Thought so." Brad sat back in his seat.

"Miyu, getting you one in black would've ruined what a Gemini truely portrays," Ran said.

"So? Just because I was born under the Gemini starsign doesn't mean I have to act like one," Miyu said rebelliously.

"Roku-gatsu tsuitachi!" Brianna sang. (Translation: June 1st.)

"Sure, that may be my birthday, but I still don't have to act like a Gemini."

"Um...Ran?" Brad whispered. "Are you postive that Miyu doesn't have a split personality?"

"Now that you mention it..." Ran looked worriedly at Miyu. "She actually did change her personality once, when I said we were moving here. She flew into a rage and broke one of the items we got from New Years. I think she has a black and white side."

"Wouldn't that be reserved for Yuna?"

"You may be right. Cancer is the moody one. Oh, Yuna's goth, remember? Wait, but Yuna actually is happy, even if she does wear black every day. Right?"

"Oh. Well, it isn't anybody else besides Cancer anyways. And the last time Miyu did change, she kicked my ass," Eric butted in, hearing everything. "Whitey had to drag off Kuro-rin."

"Will you quit calling them that?" Miyu yelled, tackling Eric.

"Shi-gatsu hatsuka! Go-gatsu nanoka! San-gatsu juchi-nichi! Jyuu-gatsu nijuku-nichi! Shichi-gatsu nijugo-nichi!" Brianna continued to sing, dancing around the room, avoiding Shadow. (Translation will be at bottom.)

"Brianna!" Shadow grabbed Brianna by the back of her jacket.

"Will you all be quiet?" Ran screamed. Miyu stopped struggling with Eric, Brianna stopped dancing, Shadow looked at Ran. Brad stepped away from Ran. "Thank you. Did anybody else hear what I heard?"

"You mean the knock?" Brad asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll go answer it," Eric volunteered. He pushed Miyu off of him and went to answer the door. Everybody in the dining room heard low voices talking. Eric came back in, looking pale. "It's him."

"No!" Shadow yelled, hiding behind Miyu.

"You travel fast," Miyu commented. Brianna was hiding behind Miyu too.

"Not the head, kiddies. It's his best friend." Ran covered her mouth to keep from screaming. She didn't like the head's best friend. Brad picked up Brianna and told her it was ok.

"Long time no see, mina-san," A boy with golden hair and water blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans, and a guitar slung over his shoulder. "Do I keep scaring you all?"

"Yes," The youngest two squeaked.

"Not really," was Miyu's and Eric's reply, whereas Ran's and Brad's reply was "No. We expected that from you."

"Sorry you two," The boy aplogized to Shadow and Brianna. "Guess I haven't been too nice to you during New Year's."

"Chad, why are you here?" Miyu asked.

"Typical stuff. Watching the rest of you, that's all." Chad crossed the room and sat down on the floor, next to Miyu.

"Head's favorite," Miyu muttered.

"Not exactly. He's still pretty mad at me for what I did at New Year's," Chad sighed. "Which is why I came here. You don't mind, do you?"

"Yes," Brianna, Shadow, Miyu, and Eric said.

"No," Said the other two.

"Nooooo! He'll have to go to the same grade as me!" Miyu wailed. Miyu and Chad were the same age, and that was something she didn't like.

Chad laughed. "Don't worry, Miyu. I promise I won't be that much of a problem."

"But going to the same school as us? There's going to be tons of girls!" Eric said.

"And you're going to the same school. Is that a problem?" Chad said. Miyu and Eric exchanged looks that said, 'He doesn't get it! We're both able to keep our distance, but he isn't!'

"Ni-gatsu futsuka," Brianna muttered. Brad put her back down next to Miyu.

"Bigger airhead then Brianna," Shadow mumbled.

"What was that, kid?" Chad asked dangerously.

"Nothing!" Shadow squeaked, hiding behind Miyu again.

"Dammit Chad, stop scaring them!" Ran said, bonking Chad on the head.

"Ow, Nee-chan, that hurt," Chad said, rubbing his head.

"You better not act like that in school," Brad warned. "Now we have to sign you up too. You three will start together, so lucky you Eric and Miyu, you don't have to start tomorrow."

"I'm going to bed," Shadow said arubtly, leaving. He went upstairs to the room he and Miyu had to share. Brianna followed him, going to the room she shared with Ran. Sighing, Brad and Eric went upstairs to the room they shared. Yes, space was tight, because they couldn't afford a big house. So they had to share rooms.

"Chad, sleep downstairs on the couch for one night, please," Ran requested after everyone else had went upstairs. "Tomorrow after I go fill out the registration forms, I'll go clear a room. But the next person who comes to this house will have to share with you, okay?"

Chad nodded. "But you do know why I'm here, right?" Ran turned around to face him. Her eyes were wide. "That's right. To make sure that you stay within the head's orders. Stay here, don't transform in public. If you can't do that, and Yu-chan and Nii-chan have to come and do memory wipes on more then fifteen people, he's confining you to main house."

"Even Brianna and Shadow?"

"Even them. You six have the reputation of getting in trouble the most," Chad said seriously. Then he got up and said to Ran, "Good night."

Ran went up to her room, but stayed awake, thhinking about what Chad had just told her.

* * *

I know the people aren't acting normally (I really didn't want them to, they're a strange family), but I can do something like that, can't I? I know they aren't acting the way their starsign says they are, but yeah, I need to change it every once in a while. 

Brianna isn't going to be a total airhead when she gets to school. She may act like it a little, but she isn't an airhead. I had someone in mind when I was making up Chad. Can anyone guess who it was?

Anyway...time for those translations. Brianna is happy to know everyone's birthday's in Japanese, and says them randomly, or when someone new comes. Miyu's birthday, roku-gatsu tsuitachi, is June 1st. The other birthday's are as follows:

Shi-gatsu hatsuka: April 20th, Ran's birthday

Go-gatsu nanoka: May 7th, Eric's birthday

San-gatsu juichi-nichi: March 11th, Brad's birthday

Jyuu-gatsu nijuku-nichi: October 29th, Shadow's birthday

Shichi-gatsu nijugo-nichi: July 25th, Brianna's birthday

Ni-gatsu futsuka: Febuary 2nd, Chad's birthday.

Chad and Ran are not brother and sister. They're still family, but the cursed family members call the people who are older then them 'Nee-chan' or 'Nii-chan'. The olders call the youngers either by their name, or 'Thier name-chan' or 'Their name-kun'. If they are the same age, they do the same thing the olders do to the youngers. I know I didn't do that the first three chapters, but I'll do it from now on. Yosh!

Oh, Yuna will come later on (Soon) (Very Soon).

I guess I better explain why the Kotobukis keep mentioning New Years. I _think_ that the astrological zodiac has nothing to do with New Years. But nevertheless, they celebrate it because it's natural for them. During that time, the twelve cursed and the head get together and celebrate. Nothing special, maybe a dance from one of the better dancers, and a gift-exchange, but that's it. And since this in Japan, they eat all the traditional Japanese food, like mochi (Half yum), soba (Yay! I love soba), and some others.


	4. The Crab and the Goat

These are the last two people to be introduced for a while. And for those who were paying attention last chapter, you'll know who one of them is. 

Chapter 4: The Crab and The Goat

Ran did not speak that much the next day. Brad tried once or twice, but couldn't get her to. When the two went to go register Chad (It was the afternoon), she still didn't seem too happy. Both Brianna and Shadow went outside to play with Eric, and Miyu locked herself in her room to draw. Chad sat on the roof, playing his guitar. When he heard someone calling for them, he jumped off the roof (Heck yes) and landed behind the person smoothly. "Hiya. Why are you here?"

The person turned around. It was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She seemed surprised that Chad appeared out of no where. "Hello! I'm here to talk to Ran Kotobuki. Is she here?"

"No, but I'm the old-" Something hit Chad in the head. He rubbed his head and looked up to see Miyu leaning out of her window, her hand in the throwing position.

"Don't lie," Miyu yelled. "Hello. I think you're Tohru Honda, right? You may remember me; I'm Miyu. Wait right there and I'll show you to the oldest person currently here."

A few seconds later Miyu came outside, and bent to retrive what she had thrown. An eraser. She smiled at Tohru and led her to the backyard. Chad muttered something under his breath and went back onto the roof.

"Nii-chan!" Miyu called. She could only see Shadow and Brianna, both of whom looked furious. "Shadow, where's Nii-chan?"

"How should I know?" He said angrily. "We're playing hide-and-seek, and he always stays hidden!" Miyu could see why. They had trampled the whole area they were playing in, so footprints could be seen on the snow. It was hard to tell if they were new.

"ERIC!" Miyu screamed, using his name. He came out of hiding, behind a very large bush. Whenever Miyu used his real name, Eric knew she was serious.

"What?" He asked crossly. He saw Tohru. "Hello, Honda-san. What brings you here?"

"Um...well, I wanted to ask you if it was okay if we came over," Tohru said. Everybody looked at her blankly before realizing what she meant.

"Is the other person, the crazy one, coming too?" Shadow asked.

Tohru didn't know who the crazy one was until Shadow told her. "Rit-chan-san? No, he's not coming. He had to go back to the main house."

Someone else knocked on the front door, and Miyu heard. "Excuse me for a second," Miyu said.

Eric turned to Tohru. "I think's it's fine, but I have to ask Nee-chan first. Feel free to come in while I call her." He yelled to Brianna and Shadow, "Bri-chan, Shadow, come on! Get inside and warm up."

"I couldn't!" Tohru said.

"It's fine, don't worry," Eric assured her, going inside, followed by Brianna and Shadow.

Miyu ran right into Eric as he was going to the phone. "Nii-chan, it's Yu-chan and Sato-sensei."

"No way!" Eric said. Chad was leading a girl wearing all black, her hair was black, but her eyes were a light blue. She was wearing black-rimmed glasses. She was about thirteen. Behind the girl was a man with messy reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. He was twenty-six.

"Hello everyone," The man said. The girl only nodded, and was almost immeadiately hugged by Brianna and Shadow.

"Nee-chan! Have you come to play?" They both asked.

"Yes," The girl laughed. She looked up and saw Tohru. Her expression changed, and she hissed, "Who's this?"

"Yuna-chan, don't hurt her!" Eric said. "Satoshi-sensei, why are you here?"

"Visit," Satoshi said simply. "Just me though. Yuna-chan is here to stay."

"Then we have eight people in this house!" Miyu said. "It's getting crowded."

"I know, but the head sent me here," Yuna told her.

"You have a head of the family?" Tohru asked, interested. Miyu and Yuna both exchanged worried looks.

"You said too much," Miyu whispered furiously. She said, louder, "Yes we do."

Ran and Brad came back. They stared for a minute at Satoshi and Yuna, then Ran said to Tohru, "Tohru-san! Why are you here?"

"Eh?" Tohru jumped, because she was still talking to Miyu. "Oh, I came to ask you if it was okay if we came over to your house one time."

"It's fine," Ran said, ignoring Brad's protests. She turned to Satoshi and Yuna. "So, which one of you is here to stay?"

Satoshi pointed at Yuna. Yuna nodded. "Me."

Ran almost screamed in fustration. "Okay, everyone be quiet!" Everyone fell silent. "Chad, I registered you, so on Monday, you, Miyu, and Eric start. Yuna, if you're staying here, I have to register you into Junior high. Brianna and Shadow, you two are starting grade school on Monday. Does everyone understand?"

Nods from the youngers. Ran took a deep breath, and turned to Tohru, who asked, "Which high school is Miyu-chan, Eric-san, and Chad-san going to?"

"Um..." Ran turned to Brad for help.

"Kaibara High School," Brad said.

"I go to the same high school! I'm a third year. Is anyone else in third year?"

Miyu and Chad pointed at Eric. "Him."

Night had fallen outside, and in a desparate attempt to get the day over with, Eric said, "Yes. Oh look, it's dark!"

Brad glared at him. Tohru said while leaving, "I'm sorry for staying this long! Do you mind if the others and I came over tomorrow?"

"Feel free to!" Ran said. Shutting the door behind Tohru, she turned to Satoshi. "You'll have to stay a night. I hope you don't mind sleeping on a couch."

"I don't," Satoshi said. "But why are you letting another family come into the house?"

"Sorry Satoshi, but I didn't want to appear rude. Good night," Ran said firmly, going to bed. Everybody else followed.

Only Chad, Yuna, and Satoshi stayed where they were.

"Yu-chan, Sato-san, you won't get in trouble for coming here, will you?" Chad asked, for the first time sounding genuinely worried.

"I won't," Yuna said. But she winced anyway, and pulled up one of her sleeves. There were plenty of scars on her right arm. "But I would like it if he didn't torture me every single time we went over to main house."

"I won't get in trouble either," Satoshi said. "I was told to come here and see how they were doing. Chad, are you sure that he won't get mad at you for being here."

Chad looked away and sighed. "No. I may be his best friend, but that doesn't mean that he likes me. I did something wrong on New Years, remember Satoshi? I got in trouble for it. His whip? It hurts. I still have that scar, and if I'm not careful, it's going to open and bleed. I could possibly bleed to death if Sato-san isn't there."

"He did that to you?!" Yuna cried in a whisper. She hugged him gently. "Nii-chan, what have you been doing wrong the entire time? Is that why you took on the false cheer personality?"

"Too many things to count," Chad whispered. "I can't worry you all with them, Yu."


	5. Memories of Ran and Satoshi

Reading IEatChicken's comment, I realized that I didn't do that much background on the Kotobukis. Soooo...This chapter, and more will explain the Kotobukis who have been introduced. Right now, it's just Ran and Satoshi. Nothing important actually happened in Satoshi's life until Ran got mad at him. Ran's and Satoshi's lives are pretty similiar, and Ran truely thinks of Satoshi as an older brother. 

Thank you so much for telling me that! I appreciate it. And I'll try to do everything you said too.

Chapter 5: Memories of Ran and Satoshi

A ten-year-old Ran was swinging on the playground, alone. Loneliness...not the thing she wanted right now. Her only friends had their memories erased, because she had accidentatly transformed in front of them, and no one had wanted to go near her. Not to mention the head of the family...Ran shuddered. The scent of cherry blossoms blew its way toward her. That normally cheered her up, but this time, it didn't. Ran started to cry softly.

Ran felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw a sixteen-year-old with messy reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled. "Ran, what's wrong?"

"Nii-chan!" Ran cried, hugging him tightly. "It's not fair! Why did you have to surpress their memories? WHY?"

Satoshi smiled sadly. He didn't want to do it, but until Yu had grown up and did more of the jobs, he had to do it. He held Ran by the hand and walked with her. "Ran...he ordered me to. I can't go against his wishes. You know that."

Ran stopped crying, but she continued to sniff every once in a while. She knew it was true. The last time someone had opposed the head, it had been Miyu, and her punishment wasn't pretty. Miyu had been crying for weeks afterwards. Still walking, Ran passed a small playground that was on the Kotobuki's grounds. A few kids were playing there: Miyu, Eric, and Brad. They looked like they were playing tag, because they were chasing each other. Laughter came from all three kids. Ran felt a sudden urge to join them, but resisted. She didn't even know them that well.

They arrived at the main house. Satoshi went right in, Ran following. It started to rain, and Ran heard the three kids from before yelling. Within a few seconds, Brad ran right past the two, with Eric yelling, "That's cheating!" Miyu had slipped once, and there was some dirt on her clothes, but she looked happy. She went after the two boys.

"Nii-chan..." Ran said slowly as they entered Ran's room, which was a pale blue. Her bed sheets were the same color. Some dolls littered the floor, and some pictures of the kids who lived in main house, and her, together. Ran picked one up and sat on her bed. Satoshi sat down next to her. "Nii-chan, why didn't my family want me?"

"Ran...I can only think of four ways a family deals with having someone like us," Satoshi said. "One: They can reject us totally, and send us over to the main house. My own parents did that to me when I was five. Your's did that to you too, only when you were a baby. Two: They can reject us, but allow us to live with them. They half-accept us for who we are. Eric's and Brad's parents are like that. Three: they can accept us, and treat us like normal kids. Shadow's parents, even though he's only two, is like that. So is Yuna's. Four: they can accept us, but become too overprotective. Both Miyu's and Chad's parents are like that."

Ran slowly took in all of the information. Her parents didn't want her? Just like Satoshi? For once, Ran felt jealous that Miyu and whoever the other boy was (She didn't know him yet, hasn't even met him) had parents that loved them so much. Everything Satoshi had said was true, she realized. Looking down at the picture, she saw tear drops on the glass. Her own? She didn't know. She wiped them off and took a look at the picture she had chosen.

It was her, Satoshi, Brad, Eric, and Miyu, all smiling. They were wearing kimonos, and there was ornamental objects in Miyu's hair, all gold. Brad was wearing one of the better kimonos, and had his hands on Eric's head. Miyu was hugging Eric. Satoshi was holding Ran above the three foolhardy kids, and the two were the only ones not goofing off.

Satoshi saw the picture and said, "Ran, remember that picture? That was two years ago on New Years. Miyu and Brad had to do the dance, and they did it beautifully. The older members thought they were the cutest pairing for the dance. Last year they did the same thing, except it was more...serious." Satoshi smiled.

Ran nodded. Of course she remembered. Sighing, Ran stuck the picture back on the wardrobe, and looked at the mirror. Her shoulder-length light blonde hair framed the light blue eyes that held pain and sorrow, abandonment. Satoshi came up behind her, and put a hand on her head. Finally crying again, Ran hugged him and didn't let go.

"Nii-chan, don't leave me too! Don't leave me," Ran sobbed.

"I'll never leave you," Satoshi whispered.

_-Middle School-_

Ran, now fourteen, walked back home with Brad, who was thirteen and went to the same school as her, in the heat. The school year was almost over, so Brad and Ran felt giddy. They were talking about what to do for summer.

"Let's go to the beach! That'd be a perfect vacation!" Brad said.

"It would, wouldn't it?" Ran laughed. They passed by the elementary school.

"What about the little kids? You know, Bri-chan and Shadow. Bri's only four, Shadow's six and he can't swim," Brad said. "Yuna is seven, but she'll be fine. She can swim."

"Miyu can watch them. She's good at watching kids," Ran pointed out. "And if she wants to swim, we get Eric to do it."

"But Eric's not good at watching kids!" Brad protested, almost tripping for a rock. Ran grabbed the back of his collar in time. "Thanks."

"No problem." They arrived at main house. They stopped walking, and Ran turned to Brad. " I finished all my homwork. You?"

"I still have some. Better go start on it," Brad groaned, heading toward his room in the north side of the estate. Ran went back to her room, on the south side, close to the entrance. Dumping her bag and changing into a short sleeve light blue top and loose shorts, Ran went back outside. She went to go find Satoshi.

She found him a few minutes later, talking with Shadow's and Brianna's parents. Shadow was sitting still with an unusal amount of patience, while Brianna fidgeted. Ran waited until Satoshi was done talking with the family, and when they left, she ran towards Satoshi.

"Hey, Ran," Satoshi greeted her. He stood up and hugged Ran.

"Nii-chan, what happened to Shadow? Or Brianna?" Ran asked.

"Nothing, actually," Satoshi admitted.

"Is it possible to go to the beach this summer?" A sudden question. Ran seemed so eager to go Satoshi just laughed. He stopped laughing soon afterwards when Ran hit him on the head. "It's not funny! I'm serious!"

Satoshi rubbed his head. His head smarted from where Ran had hit him. For someone who was thin, and had spent most of her life abandoned, she was tough. He made a mental note to never get into a fight with Ran, because he'd probably lose, and go home with a broken wrist. "Maybe. Why?"

Ran growled something in response, and it sounded like, _'Cuz I want too, that's why!'_

Satoshi backed up, and almost ran for it when Miyu poked her head around the corner. "Am I interuppting something?" The little black haired girl asked.

"No! You came just in time," Satoshi said, edging away from the furious Ran. He could practically see steam coming out of her ears. "Miyu, what brings you here?"

"Ah, well...Eric tripped over a tree root and scratched his knee," Miyu said. "It looks like it hurts."

Satoshi sighed. "Bring him here. Make sure you don't trip over anything."

"I won't!" Miyu disappeared. Ran leaned against the wall, feeling the roughness. She almost fell asleep when she heard somone yell, "Miyu-chan, let me go!"

"No!" Miyu dragged Eric into the room. There were leaves in Eric's brown hair, and his clothes were dirty.

Satoshi laughed. "Have you two been playing in the woods again?"

"Yes," Both kids admitted. Miyu went to stand next to Ran while Satoshi talked to Eric.

"Nee-chan..." Miyu said. She looked up at Ran with innocent eyes. "How is junior high?"

Ran started. That seemed like a random question. "It's fine," Ran said casually. "Why?"

"Because. Nii-chan is going to junior high when school starts this year, and I'll be all alone..." Miyu's voice trailed off.

"Aww. Do you like him, Miyu-chan?" Ran teased. Miyu blushed a violent shade of pink.

"No, not at all!"

"Admit it. You do like him."

"Ran, stop pressuring Miyu-chan!" Satoshi said. He noticed how Miyu blushing. Eric just sat, slightly amazed.

Instead of picking on Miyu, Ran changed to Eric. "Eric, is Miyu your girlfriend?"

"Ran, I told you to stop!" Satoshi said, expsarated. No use to trying to stop her if she continued.

_-High school-_

Graduation day. Ran felt happy. She could finally leave senior high school and go to college. What she wanted to do as a job? That would wait. But standing with all the other people graduating, she, for once, felt that she had true friends. Some of the other Kotobukis had taken the liberty of showing up. Miyu, Brad, Eric and Satoshi, she had all expected to come. Brianna and Shadow came of thier own free wil. The only person who did amaze her with coming was Yuna. Yuna was wearing all black, she had done the past three years. Her black hair was tied in braid, but Ran was amazed to see the goth girl smiling at her.

_And I thought goths didn't smile_, Ran thought, mentally beating herself for thinking that. Never prejudge people. She wouldn't be doing that again anytime soon.

After the graduation they were out eating at a resturant. Yuna was chatting happily with Brianna and Shadow, occasionally creating shadow puppets from the bright light overhead. Miyu and Eric were talking together too, and sometimes laughing at what Yuna said. Ran and Satoshi were just sitting, letting the youngers enjoy what they were doing. That is, until Brad poked Satoshi and said, "Hey Satoshi, do you have a crush on Ran?"

Another random question. What was with all the random questions? Satoshi shook his head, saying, "No. Why?"

"Because!" Eric said from his end of the table. "It seems like it."

Ran felt herself blushing. Yuna and Shadow saw her, and both sang, "Satoshi likes Ran! Satoshi likes Ran!" Brianna joined in.

Miyu put a hand to her forehead and muttered, "You're all so immature." But of course she was smiling too. Teasing the two older people was fun.

"Any of you want to go home with a broken wrist?" Ran threatned. That did the trick. Everyone became silent. Evryone but Yuna, that is.

"Wanna try?" Yuna challenged. She was strong herself, having trained ever since she was three.

"Bring it on."

Shadow and Brianna exchanged a glance. Both were afraid that Yuna would go home with a broken wrist. Satoshi suddenly broke the tension by saying, "Hey, girls, I think it'd be better if you didn't break each other's wrist. There are two little kids here."

"I'm not a kid!" Shadow yelled, which made everyone laugh.

* * *

So...next is Miyu and Eric. Then Brad and Yuna, then Bri and Shadow. Chad'll be all alone because his life was a little more complicated then the other's. (I'm still thinking if I want to pair up Ran and Satoshi. Maybe...) 


	6. Memories of Miyu and Eric

I'm sorry it took so long! I had a mild case of writer's block.

Chapter 6: Memories of Miyu and Eric

A young girl of five flicked a stone across a pond. It skipped three times before sinking. Sighing, Miyu picked up another and flicked it again. She had nobody to play with, and her parents were too over-protective of her, not even letting her leave the house unless her dad or mom were with her. Overprotective parents. It made Miyu mad that she couldn't live a normal life. Her definition of normal was different then some of the other Kotobukis' definition.

Miyu threw the next stone, but because she was mad, she threw it way over the water and it hit some boy in the back of the leg. He looked over at her, annoyed. "What's your problem?"

"Why do you want to know?" Miyu asked him.

The boy studied Miyu's neat clothes, neat hair, and her attitude. Honestly, Miyu was starting to get on his nerves. Looking straight at her, he asked, "You think you've had it tough? You want a normal life, one where your parents weren't too overprotective. I wish for parents who actually loved me for who I was, like your's."

Miyu gaped. How did this boy know everything about her? She hadn't even seen him, only on New Years, and she still hadn't even talked to him! "How do you know?"

"I can tell by your clothes. Too neat," The boy said. "I'm Eric."

"Miyu!" Someone yelled. Miyu looked up, startled. Her dad had found out she ditched him. She looked back at Eric, who shrugged. Of course he wasn't going to help her. But the pleading look on Miyu's face made him sigh, and he grabbed Miyu by the wrist.

"Come on, I know a place none of the adults know about," Eric whispered, grinning. He took off running between the trees, dragging Miyu with him. A branch occasionally whipped both of them across the head, but they shok it off. Besdies, it didn't hurt that much. After a few minutes of running, they broke through the trees and into a small clearing. Already one kid was there.

"Eric, you're late again!" The boy yelled.

"Sorry, Brad, but this girl threw something at me, and we had a small discussion. Then I brought her here. Simple enough?" Eric said. Brad nodded. Miyu knew Brad from the dance they had to do this year and last year. It was mid-September, and it was already cooling down. Brad, Eric, and Miyu played together before one of them realized it was evening.

"Shoot." Eric turned to Brad. "Sorry Brad, but can you take Miyu home? My parents are going to explode and punish me if I don't get home soon."

"Hey!" Brad yelled as Eric ran off. "Mine'll do the exact same!" Sighing, he turned back to Miyu. "Sorry. Where's your house?"

Miyu gave him a general area, and Brad nodded, leading her home. "Thanks," Miyu said.

"No problem. You think it's possible that you can come to the clearing again?" Brad asked.

"Maybe, if my parents don't lock me in my room," Miyu said. Brad smiled and left.

Miyu's parents came rushing outside and hugged her, a little too hard. Miyu complained they were crushing her ribs, and luckily she wasn't locked in her room. She went to go play with Eric and Brad the next day.

_Was this what it felt like to have normal life?_

-Elementary-

"Oi, chibi!" Eric yelled, using his nickname for Miyu. Miyu, now eleven, turned in irritation. She had been talking with some of her friends.

"What now?" Miyu asked him. Eric said he was told to bring her home. Miyu sighed, and saying bye to her friends, followed him.

After some time, Eric said, "Race you."

"You're on." Both took off on a wild sprint to get back to main house first. Miyu got there first, and she stood with her hands behind her head, breathing in deeply. Spring time always made her happy, and the smells just made her happier then usual. When Eric finally came in, panting, Miyu said triumphantly, "I win."

"You got a head start!" Eric protested, gasping for breath. Miyu laughed, not at of breath at all.

"Did not. You started running by the time you finished your challenge." Miyu walked in the direction of her house. Eric walked next to her.

"You're right," Eric said, remembering. "Oh. But explain to me why you aren't out of breath? Running that distance is enough to make almost everybody out of breath."

"Almost. Keyword," Miyu said. "Wait here, and I'll explain." Miyu ran up into her room, greeting her parents along the way, changed into a simple green t-shirt and jeans, then ran back outside.

"Took you long enough. Now explain," Eric demanded.

"Remember that one time when I was six? I opposed him and he came after me with the whip," Miyu started. "That was not fun. Trust me, I had to run all the way to the clearing, which was what? all the way on the other side of the estate? Anyways, after he had finally managed to catch up with me, which was actually back in his room, he whipped me."

"I hate him. Don't you?" Eric asked suddenly.

Miyu nodded, and continued. "Well, I found that running was actually better then taking punishment so...I practiced running every single day." Eric looked at her as if she was crazy. "What? How else do you think I got on the track team last year? I was one of the fastest girls!"

"Point taken," Eric said quickly. "But really, how often has he whipped you?"

"Um..." Miyu tried to remember. She touched the scars on her arms, her legs, and her back. "A lot."

"Let me go kill him," Eric said angrily. Miyu appeared to be horrifed.

"You can't do that!" Miyu cried. "His friend will be after you in seconds!"

"So?" Eric said.

"Eric! You know how strong they both are. Even stronger then Nee-chan, even though one of them is my age!" Miyu looked desprate. She had been refering to Ran, who was indeed very strong. "They'd break every bone in your body!"

Eric sat, disgruntled. Here was a girl one year younger then him telling him what to do. Great. He would listen to her because she had helped more then he could remember, ever since they met. Eric wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he did have a small crush on Miyu. Oh well. Better not to let anyone know if Miyu had been hurt so badly by the head of the family.

"Eric?" Miyu aske softly. She noticed the spacing-out look on his face. Startled, Eric looked down at her.

"What?"

"Do you really hate the head that much?"

"Not really...It's not as if the twelve cursed actually had a choice to decide," Eric sighed. "From what I've heard when I was younger, the heads during Jii-chan's time was actually pretty calm, and didn't become all explosive like this one. It makes me wonder if this head actually has a sort of behavior disorder."

Miyu sighed. Obviously trying to get Eric would be a futile attempt. Would these good times always last? Maybe not.

* * *

The reason why Miyu screamed when Eric appeared in chapter 1 was because of how often the two were teased for being gf and bf. Which they weren't, by the way, even if Eric does have a small crush on Miyu. Especially since Ran and Brad (The two main teasers) were in the same house. 


	7. Yuna and Brad

Sorry for not updating! I've been trying to make my cosplay outfit for the con I'm going to. I haven't exactly finsihed yet, and I still need the hair dye.

Chapter 7: Memories of Brad and Yuna

"Yuna? Yuna, come on!" Ten-year-old Brad yelled, looking for a four-year-old girl. "Game's over!"

"You don't think she got lost?" Miyu whispered. Brad muttered under his breath, then took off into the trees. Miyu ran after him. She kept up with him, but both kids were worried about Yuna. She was only four, and she couldn't have gone that far in five minutes.

"Nii-chan, you're loud," Yuna said simply when they found her sitting next to a pond. "Very loud. Don't hug me."

Brad and Miyu sighed. Typical Yuna. Brad took Yuna by the hand and led her home, passing by a few other Kotobukis. After greeting each and everyone of them, the three kids went home.

"Hello, Mom," Brad said, not expecting an answer. He went over to his little sister, who cooed when she saw him. She started laughing, and Brad smiled. His parents may hate him, and probably they'll hate his sister too, but they still had each other.

-Middle school-

"Nii-chan, how often do you walk into a wall?" Yuna asked, eating some ice cream. Chocolate flavored. "I walk into a wall...never."

"What kind of question is that?" Brad asked, now twelve. "I walked into a wall...twice. One, Miyu pushed me into one by accident. Two, you pushed me into one on purpose."

Yuna looked innocent. She had her black hair tied up in a braid behind her. She continued to eat her ice cream. She had been sick the day before, so her parents told her to wait a day before going back to school.

"Yuna?" Brad looked at her. "What do you want to play after I'm done with homework?"

"Um..." Yuna thought for a minute. "Dai-hin-min?"

"I thought you didn't understand when I explained it!"

"When [iyou[/i explained it," Yuna snorted. "Miyu and Eric explained it to me just fine."

Brad looked at Yuna in disbelief. Had he really been that confusing? Probably so, but how had the other two explained it to her? "Sure."

Yuna waved to Brad when they entered the main house, and she went off to go find Miyu and Eric. Brad's homework took longer then he expected, and by the time he was finished, the other three were really yelling at him.

"Brad! You said you wouldn't take long!" Yuna whined. Miyu and Eric were giggling in the background, as if they had told Yuna to say that.

"Hey, Eric, do you still like your girlfriend?" Brad teased. Miyu blushed and Eric tackled Brad. Both girls started laughing while the boys struggled. Yuna shuffled the deck of cards while the boys were fighting.

Turning to Miyu, Yuna asked, "Are boys always this immature?"

"You just used a big word for a six-year-old," Miyu commented. "But I think so. Do you boys always act like this?"

"Is that an insult?" Eric snarled.

"Er...no?"

"It so is!" Eric chased after Miyu.

"Yuna, are you done shuffling?" Brad asked, ignoring the screaming and laughing Miyu and the furious Eric that was chasing after her.

"Yes," Yuna replied, handing out the cards. She split it before four people, and the next time Eric passed her, Yuna stuck out her foor patiently. He tripped, which allowed Miyu to sit between Yuna and Brad, opposite of Eric.

After a few rounds, they all noticed Yuna was winning.

"Yuna, why do you keep winning?" Eric yelled, fustrated. He kept losing every time. Brad kep winning after Yuna, then Miyu, then Eric.

"I don't know. I'm lucky!" Yuna giggled. She won the next hand.

Brad, half-joking, said, "Next time, why don't we use something like skittles to use like money?"

The swift response? Miyu slapped him in the back of the head. She wasn't that strong, but it was still strong enough for sharp pain. "Baka," Miyu said. "That's like poker. We're too young to bet!"

"Miyu," Brad whined. "I have a question for you. Why is it that all the girls in this family are strong?"

"Because we are," Yuna piped up. She was enjoying this. Looking up at the sky, she said, "I've got to go. See you all tomorrow."

The others agreed, and went off to bed.

-High school-

"Ditch me again and I will pound you," Yuna threatened. She had just caught up to Brad, who had hid from her. "I don't care if you're seventeen. I will pound you."

"Yuna, you're so...violent," Brad said. It was a little true for the goth girl. She normally threatened people she didn't like.

"I have to be," Yuna replied.

"And moody."

"That's going too far." Yuna ran after Brad, who was running for his life. When Brad suddenly stopped, Yuna crashed into him. "What now?"

"Him..." Was all Brad said. Yuna stood on tip-toe to see who 'him' was. The head. Shoot.

"I'm leaving," Yuna said suddenly, running off. There was no way she was letting the head see her and ask her to do the memory wipes. They were horrible. She was only eleven, and they asked her to do it anyway!

Brad followed Yuna. Both Kotobukis didn't like their head. They ran all the way into the forest clearing, climbing over the wall quickly. They stopped, leaning against trees.

"Why...did the head...go out of the house?" Brad gasped.

"I don't know!" Yuna said. "He never leaves!"

"Then something's wrong."

"What?" Yuna had regained her breath.

"Go ask what's wrong," Brad said calmly.

"Why me!" Yuna protested. "You should go, you're older!"

"You're smaller," Brad pointed out. "You can run faster."

"That's not fair!" Yuna yelled. "Send the little peron in to do the big jobs...That's what I hate about you, Brad."

"Guess what, goth girl?" Brad teased. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll go with you."

"I'm still not liking you." Yuna stalked off to find out where the head was. She later saw him entering the center house, the house in the middle of the estate. Going back to find Brad, she said, "No use."

"No use? As in, he entered central, didn't he?" Brad sighed when Yuna had found him. Yuna nodded. "Then I guess we won't find out."

Yuna looked relived. At least now she wouldn't have to worry about getting yelled at by the head and Chad. One of them...well...scared her to death, while the other either cared about her or ignored her. Either way, she didn't care. As long as she was as far away from the head as possible.

Except... When she was older...she would be stuck with of the other 'troublemakers' (AN: The six aren't exactly troublemakers, more like...the head doesn't like them). Brad sensed Yuna's unease, but said nothing. He felt the same way, and knew he was the only one, besides the head and Chad, who knew about her secret, and why she didn't want to tell anyone. She could be hated for the rest of her life, or be treated differently then she already was. Maybe worse.

"Let the good times last, don't dwell on the past," Yuna said softly, to herself. "Don't let others bring you down. You're fine on your own, nobody's with you, but yet...you feel as though you are missing. Be strong, stay strong."

I had major writer's block at the last part. Really! I hoped you liked it though. 


	8. Bri and Shadow

In a few days (Four or five, I lost track of the date), I will be going to Japan! For two weeks! Yes! 

**Disclaimer:** I haven't done one in a while, so here: I do not own Fruits Basket! Or the line at the very end. That belongs to Square Enix. Am I supposed to be saying that?

Chapter 8

A six-year-old boy was pushing a four-year-old girl on the swing. The boy didn't seem to be paying much attention to the girl's chatter. He looked very bored, almost half-asleep.

"Higher, Shadow, higher!" The girl giggled.

"Can we please go inside now?" Shadow yawned. "You ran into my house and jumped on me while I was asleep. I'm tired, considering you woke me up at _five in the morning_!"

Brianna, the little girl, giggled again, and kicked her legs in an attempt to swing higher. She didn't seem to notice Shadow's short sleep rant.

"Brianna! were my parents even awake?"

"They were." Brianna jumped off the swing. "They didn't mind."

"The last time that happened, it was...last week..." Shadow realized something. Once a week, he'd be woken up at five in the morning. By Brianna. Why did he just figure that out now?

Brianna took off running in some direction. Shadow didn't notice she ran until she yelled, "Catch me!"

"What!" Shadow groaned, wondering why he got stuck babysitting (AN: Not really. He couldn't babaysit. it was more like watch. Wait, they're the same thing, almost.) Brianna. Brad told him to, Miyu told him to, everyone told him to babysit the youngest Zodiac member as of now! Couldn't they get Miyu to do it? Nooo, they had to chose him! Why him? Why?

He ran after Brianna, who took off again, laughing. After running half-way to Brianna's house, Shadow collapsed to the floor, totally exhausted from lack of sleep. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep right there.

* * *

"Shadow, wake up!" Someone, not Brianna, commanded. Shadow was poked in the ribs by someone's foot, and he moaned something, and sat up groggily. He blinked a few times and saw Brad. 

"What do you want?" Shadow asked.

"Why'd you fall asleep here, and leave Brianna?" Brad demanded.

"What the- I didn't leave her, she left me!" Shadow protested. This talk back earned him a slap to the head. "Ow!"

"I did, Nii-chan," Brianna piped up from her spot, which was next to the pond.

Shadow almost fell asleep again. Brad groaned. "She woke you up at five?"

"Yep."

"Ditto." Brad looked tired himself. "She screamed in my ear for five minutes. I didn't know my parents woke up before five in the morning. And I can't believe they let her do that!"

"I can't believe the same things," Shadow replied. He threw his head back and hit a tree. "Ow! Again!"

"I should've told you that there was a tree behind you," Brianna commented. Shadow rubbed his head and got up.

"That's it. I'm going home, and falling asleep," Shadow announced, stalking off towards his house. Brad sighed, and said he was doing the same. Brianna looked at both boys before shrugging and following Brad.

_Elementary School_

Shadow was sitting under a tree, to try and escape the summer humidty. Not working, he learned, but at least his ice cream didn't melt as fast. Of that he was glad, because his fingers were already sticky from the heat. He was in the main house estate, doing absolutely nothing.

"Heeey Shaadow," Someone said, up in the tree. Seconds later, Miyu, who was fifteen, was hanging upside down, her legs aroung the tree branch.

"Now what, Miyu?" Shadow asked.

"What's up?'

"Nothing."

"Wrong! It's me, the tree, and the skkkyyy," Miyu sang, acting wierd again.

"Did Eric, Ran, or Satoshi bribe you with pocky or ramune to say that?" Shadow asked, irritated.

"Lemme see..." Miyu thought for a moment. Her face was slightly red because she was hanging upside down. "Eric bribed me with pocky, Ran with ramune."

Shadow sighed, and finished his ice cream. He should've known. He had this feeling Miyu wouldn't be acting like that in a year. "So where's the pocky now?"

"What?"

"I said, Where's the pocky now?"

"Why?" Miyu swung back up to sit on the tree. "You don't plan to...You wouldn't dare."

"I would," Shadow said, grinning.

"Nooo!" Miyu climbed down the tree and ran to save her pocky. Shadow laughed, knowing that this girl loved her pocky and ramune. But it was a bad idea to give too much to her, because she would have a sugar-rush. The last time that happened, she had been playing a video game. She drank three bottles of ramune during a boss fight. Brad, Eric, Ran, Yuna, and Shadow had been there, watching. She almost immeadiately started yelling at the boss, saying, "Die, you stupid shooter, die!", and almost breaking the controller because she was hitting the buttons so hard. The reaction from Yuna, Brad, and Shadow was laughter. Eric and Ran had to pause the game (Almost turn it off) and wrench the controller out of Miyu's hands, which were firmly clamped onto the controller. That was last year.

"Shadow?" Brianna popped up next to the boy, along with Brad, who seemed mad at something (Or someone). "What are you doing?"

"Remembering the time that Miyu almost broke the game system we had," Shadow replied.

Brad brightened. "I remember that! Who gave her that ramune again?"

"You and me. It was you and me," Shadow snickered. "I don't think Ran knew that. She was so pissed when she asked who gave Miyu the bottles. She looked straight at me, you, and Yuna when she asked that."

Brianna stood there, confused. She didn't know what they were talking about. When she asked, Brad said she didn't need to know. But the two boys couldn't help but burst out laughing again.

"And what would you two be laughing about...?" Miyu asked, coming back, strawberry pocky box in hand. She was eating one right now.

"Uh...Miyu, where'd you get that pocky?" Brad asked nervously, eyeing the box.

Miyu shrugged. "Eric gave it to me. Why?"

"You didn't get ramune, did you?"

"Ran gave some to me. Once again, why?" Myu was getting annoyed.

"Oh, no reason," Brad lied. Miyu gave him a death glare that unnerved him so much that he yelled, "The last time you had sugar you nearly destroyed the game system!"

"That..." Miyu stared thoughtfully off into space for a few seconds before coming back to reality. She gave Brianna some pocky, but wouldn't let the boys have any.

"Why did you do that anyway?" Shadow questioned, making sure Miyu wasn't going to go on a sugar rush.

"Because. The sniper kept doing that wierd attack that made me think he was possessed by the beserker. Plus, I nearly died," Miyu replied. "He was the hardest member to kill! I screamed every single time he did that attack! The beserker was easier, and he's the second-to-last member you fight! Even the final boss was easier then him! EASIER! Look, water boy was harder then the last two bosses. _I_ should know!"

Miyu looked so mad that the other three took a step away. The boys knew that her ranting about the game would end with her screaming that it wasn't fair that the three cutest boys in that game shouldn't have died. Well, actually, the one who committed sucide to save someone Miyu thought was inferior to be saved killed the cutest one, and the last person was killed by the inferior person who didn't deserve to be saved. (AN: Guess which game? XD And I bet that explanation made no sense whatsoever. XDD I'm in a wierd mood right now)

She didn't reach that point of ranting, but sat down moodily and munched on her pocky. Brad and Shadow gave each other a look that said, 'Just how much pocky was in that box? Because Miyu should've finished it by now.'

Taking another look at the box, the two boys did realize that it was one of the bigger boxes that had five packs of pocky in it. She had only finished three of the five packs. Brianna had one of the packs, so that left one...And if Brianna didn't have it, that might be enough to trigger another sugar rush.

Brianna didn't ask for the last pocky pack, so Miyu opened it and started eating that too. When she was done, Brad and Shadow looked at each other after seeing the look in Miyu's eyes. Both were scared.

"RUN! RUN AWAY!" They both yelled, taking off for the safety of their homes. Miyu sat were she was, laughing like a maniac.

* * *

That last part...was so fun to write! Run! Run away!...XD Poor Demyx. I wonder what he was running from when he said that... Anyway...That was fun though. If you can figure out who the three characters I was talking about were (When Miyu ends her rant, those three), I'll give you a cookie! As if the beserker and the final boss wasn't easy enough. I'm in the mood for smilies! 


	9. NOTICE!

Hey, everyone. If you read my recent chapter, I will be going to Japan soon. Sooo...this story, along with one other story I'll be posting very soon, will not have any updates for at least two weeks. That's how long I'll be gone. But I will work on it now, and after I come back. If I don't post before the beginning of September, then I won't post for the first three days of September, because I'll be enjoying an anime con! Yippee! I get to see my friends and my favorite VA's! Including a few people from my fav. animes! Yes! 

Lil-Brown-wRen: Really? That's cool! I was planning to put Chad's somewhere closer to my little brother's birthday, but...I stuck in early February. Not late February like my brother's.

IEatChicken: I will take a look at your fics. Thanks for telling me I'm getting better, I will try harder! Yosh! And I will have fun in Japan. I get to see my friend and relatives! So now I have to try and speak Japanese...Major killer -.-;; But I've gotta try! And I get to listen and try to read the kanji on the subways, buses (I think), and train...Yes, I can sorta read kanji, because I'm learning. (coughfirstgradekanjicough)


	10. Chad

Chad's chapter...Yes, only Chad's. The head may be mentioned by name, I'm getting extremely annoyed with myself that I cannot put down his name. Well, I can, but I just don't want to until he makes an appearance (Which will actually ruin something horribly. I know what it is, and I don't think the Kotobukis are going to like it). Oh, this will be written from Chad's view, only bcause I think it makes me write a little better, and helps me understand how Chad feels. 

_Chapter 9_

"Chad, go find Miyu," Someone commanded from the shadows. I nodded and ran off. I kept running until I found Miyu. The six-year-old girl was eating a cookie, with some rainbow sprinkles on it. My parents, I had learned last year, acted very much like Miyu's. Too over-protective. Yeah, both my stepmother and father were like tha. But they never gave me anything special, just didn't let me do anything too dangerous, no matter how hard I begged.

"Miyu...I need you to come with me," I gasped. Miyu had a look of confusion on her face, but followed me anyway. When she got there, she glared at me. I fidgeted a little, very nervous.

"Tell me why I need to see him," Miyu said, standing outside the door.

"He just told me to find you!" I sighed. "I'm not all that happy being his errand boy."

"Then don't be his errand boy," Miyu retorted. She went in, with me staying outside. I sat down, opposite to the door, so I wouldn't be hit when it opened. I had listened for a few seconds, but then moved. I had a feeling about where this was going.

A few minutes later, Miyu screamed and burst out the door, turning right. I stared after the girl in shock. I had never, ever, seen her this scared. I saw the reason seconds later. The head had run out of the room after her, carrying a small whip. Physical torture was the way he had controlled some of the cursed. It worked all too well. Especially since it went towards Miyu more then anyone else. Yet the girl still opposed the head. I found that amazing. She was only six, the same age I am, and dared to oppose the head. I don't think Sato-sensei would do that, and he's the oldest cursed! Really, I was surprised.

Except I didn't go help her, no matter how much I admired her. No. I knew what had happened the last time I tried to help someone. I had been whipped, and my parents hadn't let me leave the house for a week. They were too overprotective, as I had always mentioned.

The head came back, fuming. I had to almost chibi-fy myself to avoid being trampled (Ahaha...chibify. As if I wasn't small enough already). The door slammed, leaving me outside. In his current condition, I knew better then to try and go back in. Instead, I got up to go find out where Miyu ran off to. I find her after hard searching, and she was crying, blood seeping out of an arm wound. Ouch, it looked like it hurt.

"What do you want?" Miyu's voice was full of anger. Towards who, I don't want to know. I made a mental note to ask later.

"I want to know how you're doing," I said softly.

"Horrible," Miyu replied, still not looking at me. Now I felt guilty for not helping. But that feeling quickly passed. I was thinking about something, and suddenly startled out of my thoughts when Miyu asked, "Chad, how come you're his friend? He's evil, in case you haven't noticed."

I pretended to ignore that question. But it was bugging me too. Why had my parents allowed me to always be near the head, unstable as he is? I said, "Miyu, come with me. That needs to be healed."

Miyu gave me a glare. I ignored that as well. I was getting really good at ignoring all of the glares I recived from the others. I led Miyu to Sato-sensei, then left before reciving yet another glare from Sato-sensei. The other cursed really did hate me. Well, maybe not all of them, but half of them did.

After a small discussion with the head (Almost getting hurt in the process), I left for my house. I locked my room door the minute I reached it, not caring how hard my parents knocked it or begged me to open the door. No, I didn't open it, but left my room as dark as it was. No lights on, window not open. No light in the room what-so-ever. I want to keep it this way, because maybe this is how my life will be for the next couple of years.

In the dark.

-Elementary-

I later learned why I wasn't allowed to go to school. One: The cursed who go to the same school don't trust me. Two: For some reason, nobody trusts me at all. Nobody wanted to be my friend. No one. It made me mad and sad at the same time. My parents, and definately the head, while were on the subject, didn't want me to go, because my parents thought I'd get teased (No danger of that happening anywhere), and the head, according to him, needed 'company'. Yeah right. As if Kinara-senpai didn't do that enough. But Kinara-senpai wasn't always home, so the head said he needed my company. So I'm homeschooled.

I finished my homework that I had been given, giving it to my parents with the comment, "It's too easy." It really was, so I was bored the entire day, with nothing better to do. So I grabbed my guitar, which was right next to my bedroom door, and climb up onto our roof using the trees that are there. I played a few songs, not caring if I messed up. Sometimes, I'd stop just to see my parents looking for me. They were, with worried looks on their faces. I snickered a little, because I knew how many times they told me NOT to go on the roof and play. As if I couldn't take care of myself. I was eleven, almost twelve, and my parents STILL worried about me. Even my stepmom.

I stayed on the roof for a few hours, I'm guessing, because Miyu and most of the others in elementary were coming back. I didn't move, and stayed where I was, not wanting unwanted attention.

Except now, I realized just how late I was to meet the head. I groaned, and climbed down the trees, guita still on my back. I sprinted down to the 'central' house, as I had heard some other people call it, and dashed in, crashing into Kinara-senpai on the way.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the head, Chad?" Kinara-senpai said, grinning.

"Don't grin!" I said, panicking. She was making me nervous, which always made me squeek if I wasn't careful. "I know I am, but I wasn't paying attention to the time!"

Kinara-senpai spotted my guitar, and her grin got wider. "Then let me take that guitar from you, before the head decides to curse you out." The smile on her face fell. "I just went to see him, and he was in a bad mood. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT, attempt to say anything. Let him control the flow of the conversation, but agree with him sometimes to let him know you're still alive. Understand?"

I gulped at the seriousness in her voice. "Yes, Kinara-senpai!" I squeaked. Damn, I wasn't careful!

I handed my guitar to her. Kinara-senpai was laughing, just because I had squeeked. I need to be more careful. She ran off to my house, leaving me to face the wrath of the head. I could tell this wasn't going to go well.

I knocked on the door, but there was no reply for at least five minutes. I was afraid that the head had left, but also happy that I wouldn't have to be yelled at. That last happiness was shattered as I heard the head yell, "Come in, Chad!'

He was pissed, I'm sure of it. I stepped into the room, and dodged a vase (It was creepy, becaue I somehow knew that was going to happen) that was aimed at my head. The next thing that flew at my head, I caught out of the air. Thank you, baseball practice.

"You're late!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Why are you late?"

"I wasn't paying attention!" Now I was trying to avoid being hit by these freakin' vases that are at least three feet tall. Thankfully, I still had my shoes on, so I stepped on the vase pieces that were already broken.

"What do you mean, 'Wasn't paying attention'?" The head yelled at me. I winced at the venom I heard in his voice. Now, it was getting creepy.

"Kenta! Calm down!" I finally managed to shout. He stopped throwing things at me. I took a cautious step towards him. Kenta had messy brown hair and dark gray eyes. He was three or four years older then me, a little younger then Kinara-senpai. Sato-sensei had said that Kenta may be bi-polar, so we had to be careful around him. I noticed that he was more extremely angry then extremely happy. "What happened?"

"Nothing," He muttered. I glared at him.

"Liar."

"What?" He looked up at me. "Okay, fine! Kinara had come and said something that made me mad."

Aren't you always mad? "I'm not going to ask what it is, but please don't take your anger out on me!" Kenta seemed to have forgotten I was late. Good. But now I was afraid of him going beserk, again. It was like standing next to a bomb that was going to go off any second now.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Out. Now." He was pointing towards the door. I was all too glad to run out of there. I was half-way to my house before I realized that One: I had a cut on the back of my hand, probably from one of the vases that shattered. Funny I didn't realize it until now. I didn't feel the pain until now. Two: I could tell that Kenta didn't tell me what he wanted to. Now I was really thinking: He's going to tell me when I don't want to hear it. Not good.

High School _(I'm skipping middle because nothing interesting happens!)_

"Chad, I have an order that Yuna and Satoshi needs to know," Kenta told me. The room was dark, so I couldn't see his face.

"Why don't you bring them here?" I suggested. It was snowing outside the room, and I wanted to be out there. It was New Years, which made me happy.

"I will not. Listen. Yuna and Satoshi-" I'm getting a bad feeling... "-need to surpress a few memories of Miyu, Shadow, Eric, Brad, and Brianna."

"What!" I jumped up suddenly. That was the stupidest thing Kenta could ever order. Why does he need to surpress a few memories of five people? Especially if Ran has been with all five of them! It was stupid. But I managed to ask, "Why them, and which memories?"

"Why them? Isn't it obvious?" Kenta shot back. I shook my head, but I knew he didn't see. "Those five have the reputation of getting in trouble. I'm not ordering them to surpress Ran's memories because she needs to live with her guilt."

"What the hell Kenta! There is no way I'm ever going to do that! It's stupid!" I yelled. I turned to go out the door, but felt something whip across my back. I dropped down onto the floor in pain. Note to self: Kenta has gotten better with the whip. Waaayyyy better.

"You will tell Yuna and Satoshi to erase their memories," Kenta ordered. "Now leave."

Gladly. I ran out of the room, blood trailing from the wound on my back. Satoshi found me almost right away.

"What happened?" He asked, before noticing the trail of blood. "Never mind. I already know. Come on."

Before he could take another step, I passed out.

"Hey, he's awake," Kinara said.

"Good. Chad, exactly what did Kenta tell you to do?" Satoshi asked from the desk he was sitting at.

"Like you'd want to know," I mumbled.

"We do," Yuna piped up from next to Kinara. "Besides, you did something to get him really mad. Don't deny it."

"Fine. Yuna, Satoshi, Kenta wants you to erase the memories of Miyu, Shadow, Eric, Brad, and Brianna."

Silence.

"I have an idea. Instead of doing that, we can tell those to pretend that their memories were erased," Kinara suggested. It was the only logical way to without having to erase their memories. We all opted for that.

Satoshi told the others, so they were aware they would need to leave. But they would need to act surprised about it, so Kenta wouldn't expect anything. Everyone could easily do that. Pretend they didn't know one another.

But how long could they do this?

* * *

The ending sucked, I'm aware. I'm totally brain-dead right now, trying to write a Bleach fanfic. Not a good thing. Hopefully, I won't be brain dead in a few days. Hopefully. Oh, and _I need ideas! _My plot doggies (Not plot bunnies, though I have a few) have run away. Someone help? Oh, and my trip to Japan was very enjoyable. I have no freakin' idea how fast the subways go, but the trains (Most of them) are pretty fast.

And I went to an anime con, which I was really happy about. I hugged a Saix cosplayer many times, and we kept having yelling at each other each time I passed. I was Zexion, who is awesome. Today, Saix said something about Lucky Charms, and I said, "Hey, Saix, I just got proof you're also an elf!" To which she yelled, "I'm not an elf! Or a puppy!" I was drinking ramune at the time, so I was slightly hyper.


	11. Mess up, big time!

Anyway, this chapter is when some of the Sohmas (You'll see who later) come to visit the Kotobukis. Gah...Not in the best of moods right now. Probably won't be. After this chapter, I may need a little break from writing this, so please don't get mad at me if I don't update this for a while. And no, it's not anybody who's been reviewing...I feel pressured because of starting school. And attempting to write one more fanfic to put on here. 

Chapter 11

Ran put the phone back down with a groan. Then grabbed her small phone book and whacked herself on the head over and over, until Satoshi told her to stop. Brad, playing Monopoly with Miyu, Eric, Brianna, and Shadow, looked up. Chad, who had been reading on the couch, looked up as well. Yuna had been quietly eating some white rice while watching some shows, but she didn't look up at all. She had somewhat expected this to happen. 'Expect a phone call from me'... That's what one of her friends had told her before she left yesterday, so Yuna was waiting to hear if it was her friend.

"Who was it, Ran?" Miyu asked, getting up from the game. Eric sighed and told the others the game was over. Brianna, surprisingly, had won, so the others were forced to give her what was the prize. Apprantly, it was a pack of skittles from each person.

Ran didn't answer Miyu until she had forced an answer from Yuna. "Yu-chan, did you know about Kinara coming over today?"

"Yes and no," Yuna answered simply. She didn't say anymore until Chad told her to. "Fine. Yes, because she had told me she was going to call. No, because she didn't say when, and didn't say she was going to visit."

Ran groaned again, and announced, "I'm going upstairs. When the Sohmas, or Kinara, come over, tell me, okay?"

When Ran had gone upstairs, Chad said, "Hey, let's _not_ tell her. Let's see if she gets mad."

"I bet you she will," Satoshi muttered, but he didn't stop Chad.

Brianna and Shadow got bored after just sitting for a few minutes, so they asked Eric and Brad to play tag with them outside. Miyu went up to her room to get her sketch book, then came back downstairs. Yuna just sat, but suddenly asked those who were left in the room, "Won't Ran be mad at us if we don't tell her if anybody was at the door?"

"Well..." Chad said slowly. "That would depend on how the person, or persons, decide to announce their arrival. If they just knock, Ran's probably not going to hear, right? If they ring the doorbell, what's the use of telling her? She's going to know already."

"I bet you they'll ring the doorbell," Miyu challenged.

She was right. When somebody did come to the door, they rang the door bell. Yuna hopped up to answer it, then yelled, "Hey, guess who?"

"Kinara-senpai?" Ran shouted, coming back downstairs.

"How'd you know?"

"You wouldn't yell that way if it were the Sohmas, Yuna."

"Good point." Yuna let in a lady of about twenty-three, with waist-length, pitch black hair, and light red eyes. She was thin, tall, and had an air of gentleness, and some teasing, around her. She was wearing a red shirt that basically said Coca-cola, and black pants and boots. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"Hey, everybody," Kinara greeted. There was an unusual silence. Kinara immeadiately figured out what was going on. She groaned. "Ran, Satoshi, Yuna, Chad, and Miyu. Please don't tell me that you invited a family over."

There was a nod from everyone in the room. Chad gave a hopeless little shrug, then returned reading. Kinara looked only slightly dismayed. "Great. When are they coming over?"

"In a few..." Miyu was cut off as the bell rang. "Milliseconds?"

Ran shot her a glare before walking over to the door. She opened it and saw Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Shigure, Hiro, and Kisa. Kinara stopped talking to Satoshi to cast a glance at the arrivals, and when she did, she made a strangled sort of cough and ran out of the hall. The others could hear her trying to keep from laughing, or she was extremely surprised and trying to keep from choking.

"Um...I'll go check on how Kinara-senpai's doing," Miyu and Yuna said, then they ran out of the room. The ones who were outside (Brianna, Brad, Eric, and Shadow), had come back in, realizing the Sohmas were there. Shadow was about to sneak off, but Eric had grabbed the back of his shirt.

"You're not going anywhere," Eric hissed. Shadow pouted. Ran observed all of this, then turned back to the Sohmas.

"Sorry about them," Ran apologized.

"Is this a bad time?" Shigure asked.

"No! Not at all. It's just...some of the kids are slightly disturbed about going to school."

"Hey!" came from different places in the house, all from Shadow, Miyu, Yuna, and Eric. Kinara came back into the room, her hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Ran, you shouldn't say that. They'll attack you later," Kinara said. She whispered to Miyu, "I'll tell you why, later."

"I know that!" Ran yelled. Then she calmed down and said, "Come in. Sorry about the...disturbance."

Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure looked as if they suspected something, but Tohru didn't notice a thing.

Yuna noticed the look, and went to sit next to Satoshi, quietly discussing a certain subject. Miyu got a sinking feeling, but went to join them. Ran, Eric, Kinara, and Brad went to talk to the Sohmas. Brianna and Shadow sat down next to Chad on the couch, Brianna looking very nervous.

A hour had passed, and Shigure announced, "Well, we have to leave now."

Yuna stood up at the exact same moment, and sat on the top of the couch. "Shigure-san...I have a question. May I have a hug?"

Everybody but Ran and Satoshi had to hide either laughter or surprise.

"Er...why?" Shigure said nervously.

"That proves it," Yuna told Satoshi. "They're like us. Especially since he asked why with a look of nervousness."

"What do you mean, 'like us'?" Kyo asked angrily.

Miyu sighed. "Yuna, you just couldn't resist asking that question." She got up as well, then stood in front of Kyo. "Kill me later if you want, but this is only to prove to Satoshi, that you are cursed. Hope you're not afraid of an evil girl and her opposite."

"What the-" Kyo was cut off as Miyu hugged him suddenly. Two poofs of smoke, and there was the orange cat Kyo and two girls, both looked the same. But one was wearing a long sleeved white dress and the others was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and black shorts. (AN: Miyu was wearing a white dress with a black shirt over it, and black shorts underneath. In case something like that happens.)

"We're doomed," Shadow muttered.

"Ya think?" Eric shot back.

"What happened?" Tohru looked confused as she looked at the cat and the twins.

"Brilliant, Miyu. Just brilliant," Chad said with sarcasm.

"Shut up!" Both the girls said at the same time.

"Now I understand what you meant by 'like us'," Yuki said. "You're cursed as well."

"And you have a lot of explaining to do," Shigure added."

Ran sighed. Then she yelled, "Thanks a lot, Yuna and Miyu!"

* * *

The Sohmas have finally found out that the Kotobukis are cursed! The next chapter is going to be fun for me to write. 


	12. Explanation

I said this was going to be fun to write. But it's going to be freakin' short, because I'm running out of ideas. I haven't updated in a while because my computer's busted. I'm using my dad's right now.

Chapter 12: Busted

"We're totally in for it," Yuna whispered to Miyu.

"Ya think?" Miyu said sarcastically. Ran glared at them, and both girls knew to be quiet, without anyone telling them. The rest of the Kotobukis had gone out of the house to walk to the main house, and only Kinara and Chad were still sitting there.

"Let me explain, Ran," Kinara said softly, putting a hand on the younger's shoulder. Ran nodded. Kinara turned to the Sohmas. "We're cursed. This curse has been in our family for generations, as long as we can remember. We don't know how it started."

"And how do you know we're cursed as well?" Yuki asked cautiously.

"That was what Satoshi and I thought of!" Yuna said. "Our head told us of another cursed family, cursed with the Zodiac. Brianna-the little girl- hugged one of you and said that he had turned into a monkey. She told us that when we asked her. I first thought that maybe you were indeed that other cursed family. How right I was."

"Anyway, nobody has freaky orange hair like you, orangey!"Miyu pointed at Kyo.

"Why you little-"

"Stop it, both of you!" Ran and Shigure shouted at them. Yuki and Tohru sweat-dropped. She reminds me so much of Kyo, they both thought.

"Okaaayy then. Yes, we knew about you. Doesn't your head of house tell you anything?"

"If their's is anything like our's, then no, they don't!" Chad told Kinara. "No duh."

"So if you are all cursed...then why are you going to a public school?" Yuki asked slowly.

"If you're like us, then you wouldn't want to go to an all-boy or girl private school, would you?" Yuna said. "It's kinda boring. So most of us go to a public school and avoid getting hugged. Except in school, some of us have totally different personalities. Ne, Miyu and Chad?"

The two shot her a glare. But everyone knew that the next day, they may have a very bad day.


End file.
